The Year That Was
by thequeenstolemyheart
Summary: This is a series of prompts from the missing year that I originally had in my OQ one shots collection An Outlaw and His Queen, but as I continue to get prompts written in this universe I've decided to make it it's own series. When Regina gets a gift from a Secret Admirer she is surprised to find out just who it is from. It will be updated as I receive prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Admirer**

Rated K

A contribution for OQ week. Sorry it's late. I was out of town.

Valentines Day. Was it truly necessary to hold on to this stupid tradition now that they were back in the Enchanted Forest?

Snow, being who she was thought the tradition of Valentines Day was a wonderful idea and thought it should be a holiday they kept with them. After all what better holiday is there then the one that celebrates true love?

Regina scowled as she made her way through the hallway. They were having a ball tonight to celebrate and she would honestly rather be anywhere else. But she was expected…they were showing a united front now and she was doing her best.

She missed Henry so much and times like this made it so much more difficult. She'd never had a Valentine in her world but once she'd gotten Henry she hadn't needed one. Every year the two of them would plan their date. They would go to the playground and then out for pizza. He would always give her a homemade valentine that she treasured far more then anything that could have been purchased. She hadn't needed flowers or sweet words because she'd had her little boy and no one in the world could compare to the amount of joy he brought her.

She really didn't need this reminder that she no longer had the person who she loved more then anything in this world.

She pushed open the door to her room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the flower on her table. It was the third one left this week. She walked to her dressing table and picked it up. There was a note laying underneath it. That was a first. Up until now it had only been a flower. She opened the note and shook her head.

_Milady,_

_I look forward to seeing you this evening, there is no doubt you will be the most beautiful woman at the ball. I do hope you will save a dance for me. I will be awaiting your arrival._

Regina rolled her eyes even as her heart fluttered a bit.

The thief. So he was the one behind all of this.

There was no doubt she found him intriguing and yes, also wildly attractive, though she would never admit that to anyone but herself. He'd been the one leaving her these little flowers.

Regina looked down at the pretty flower between her fingers. There was nothing special about it really. Just a little wild flower, that he'd likely picked from the garden. It was certainly nothing that a queen would typically expect, but then again that actually made it seem a bit more special. He'd picked a flower for her.

Regina shook herself. She was being ridiculous. She certainly wasn't one to gush about her feelings or to even get mushy about these types of things, but she couldn't lie and say she wasn't at least the slightest bit touched by the gesture.

She smiled a little as she laid the flower back on the table. Perhaps she would save him a dance after all.

XXXXXXXX

She walked into the ballroom and glanced around. She'd worn one of her favorite gowns. Red and black with the jeweled bodice. It also gave a nice view of her cleavage which she thought may be pleasantly distracting for the thief. She often found herself wearing some of her more revealing dresses for him. It never failed to amuse her the way his brain would seem to short circuit and he would stand speechless for several moments before regaining his composure. She wore her hair down this evening and it fell in soft curls down her back.

She caught his eye when she walked into the room. He was on the other side talking with one of his men and she smirked inwardly when he looked her up and down before once again meeting her eyes. He looked handsome…devilishly so and she was beginning to think this night wouldn't be such a waste after all. He smiled at her, a friendly smile then turned back to Little John to continue his conversation.

Regina let out a small huff of irritability. So much for him awaiting her arrival. She scowled a bit. She certainly wouldn't be saving a dance for him now.

"Milady." She heard a small voice come from beside her and glanced down to find little Roland all dressed up.

She smiled down at him and crouched down. "Well hello Sir Roland. You are looking quite dashing this evening."

He giggled and his dimples flashed. "You look pretty." He told her.

"Thank you." She grinned at him. "Is this your first ball?"

Roland nodded his head. "I'm happy you came." The boy smiled at her shyly then pulled a wildflower from behind his back and held it up to her.

Regina blinked at the flower. Did Robin put him up to this? "I hoped you liked the flowers I gave you." The little boy told her.

"That was you?" She asked a little surprised.

Roland nodded. "Snow said you are supposed to give flowers for Valentines Day" Regina took the flower he held out to her and smiled at him. "I hoped you would come and be my date, Gina."

Regina couldn't help the smile that took over her face. "The flowers were beautiful Roland, and it appears I am one lucky woman as my date is the most handsome in the room."

Roland smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "My date is the prettiest." He whispered in her ear and Regina laughed. He pulled back and looked at her. "Will you dance with me too?"

"I will absolutely dance with you." She told him.

He smiled at her and Regina couldn't help but place a kiss to his cheek when those irresistible dimples flashed at her again. She pulled back to look at him. "But how did you write the note you left me today?"

Roland grinned. "Papa helped me." He told her. "I told him to put Milady will be the prettiest here and I wanted to dance with you and I would wait for you."

Regina laughed. Apparently Robin had fancied up the wording a bit. "Did he know it was for me?"

Roland shook his head. "No I told him it was for my date."

"There you are my boy!" She heard Robin's voice come from behind her. Regina stood and took Roland's hand into her own. "Milady, you are looking quite stunning this evening." He smiled at her.

Despite herself Regina could feel herself blush at his intense gaze. She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Roland," Robin started. "You should probably allow The Queen to mingle a bit. It wouldn't really be fair to monopolize all her time."

"But Papa, Gina's my date." The boy told him

Robin's eyes widened a bit. "Regina is your date?"

Roland nodded and Regina grinned. "He's been sending me flowers all week, my own little secret admirer." Regina smiled back down at him.

Robin shook his head and laughed. "All this time my son was planning a date with The Queen."

Regina grinned and looked him up and down again. He really was the most handsome man at the ball…other then her own date of course. She gave him a teasing smile. "It would seem you missed your chance thief."

Robin's eyes went wide at the implication that she would have come with him had he asked but Regina was already turning back to Roland. "Sir Roland, I think it's time we find our seats, dinner will be starting soon." She smiled down at the little boy who grinned up at her. "How would you like to sit at the royal table tonight?"


	2. Just One Dance

**Just One Dance**

**By popular request a small sequel to my OQ week ficlet Secret Admirer. I've had many requests also for a sequel to Mom's Hero and plan to combine that with another prompt, but it will be a bit longer, possibly two chapters so I haven't forgotten you guys. I am having a bit of fun with prompts today before getting back to The Long Road Home. My box is always open!**

**Rated T**

He watched her through dinner. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She paid special attention to Roland. She laughed occasionally at something he said and never took her attention away from him. She treated the boy as if he were the most important person in the room and listed to every word.

Robin chuckled to himself. His son had been planning a date with The Queen. With Regina…the woman he hadn't been able to get off his mind since the day he'd met her.

He had heard stories of her past, but he hadn't known her then so that's all they were to him…stories. The woman he knew was much different then the one he'd heard stories of. She'd saved his son for starters. After when he'd gone to help her break into her castle she'd told him of her own son. He'd watched her mourn him. Since then she'd helped Snow and Charming in the fight against her own sister, a woman who seemed hell bent on destroying her.

She'd invited them to stay even though Robin was quite sure that she would be more comfortable if he wasn't there. It wasn't that she didn't like him, in fact Robin was sure that she did, but he thought it was more that he'd seen her vulnerable and that made her highly uncomfortable. It was little moments like the one they'd shared before she'd marched his son up to the royals table and sat down with him that made him suspect that she did indeed like him though.

He liked her too. He enjoyed her snark, her quick wit. He enjoyed the banter they shared with each other all though he had to say it frustrated him nearly as much as he enjoyed it.

It would be nice to have that smile directed at him once in a while. It would be nice to have a conversation with her without her going on the defense.

He liked her, there was no getting around that and watching her with his son made him like her all the more.

When the dancing started he watched her lead Roland out onto the floor. For the first dance she picked him up and twirled him around with her. He smiled as he watched his son laugh and felt a small catch in his stomach when she laughed with him. What would it be like to be on the other side of that smile? He wondered. To be the one she was smiling at?

He wasn't sure what it was that drew him to her, but he was nevertheless drawn to her. He enjoyed her and found himself wishing he could spend more time with her.

He watched as she set Roland on the floor for the next dance and held his hands as she began to teach him a simple box step. It amused him as he watched Roland catch his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on the steps he was learning. She was wonderful with him and it was no doubt that Roland was the one person in the castle she allowed to see her without her guard. With him she was simply Regina. Robin found himself wanting to know Regina…just Regina, not The Queen, but the woman. The mother who adored and missed her son, the woman who had been kind to his own child and showed him attention no matter what else she may have been preoccupied with.

The night wore on and as it got later he could see his child was beginning to lose his energy. He and Regina were taking a break from dancing. The boy had taken a seat on her lap and was leaning into her chest fighting to keep his eyes open. Robin shook his head and made his way to them.

"Are the two of you having fun?" He asked.

Regina glanced up at him as she stroked Roland's hair softly. "I think this young man is the best date I have had in a very long time." She told him.

Roland smiled sleepily. "Papa did you see me dancing?"

"I did." He crouched down to look at his son. "You are very good, it won't be long before you are wooing all the ladies on the dance floor." He raised his hand to his son's face. "But now I think it's time for bed."

"But Papa" Roland whined and turned his face into Regina a little more. "The party's not over yet."

"That's true." Regina answered, "But I think I'm all danced out. Maybe it's time with both turn in."

Roland looked at Regina with big eyes. "Will you tuck me in?"

Regina smiled. "Well, what kind of a date would I be if I didn't bid my handsome knight a good night?"

Roland smiled and slipped down from her lap. He took her hand then turned and took his father's in his other. They walked down the hallway and Roland chattered on about how much fun he'd had and at the next ball he wanted to sit with Regina again.

When they got to his room Robin made quick work of changing him into his pajama's then carried him to bed. Robin gave him a kiss on his head and the boy looked at her and held his arms up to her. "Thank you for being my date Gina."

Regina smiled and leaned in for the hug. She placed a kiss to the side of his head. "Thank you for being such a gentleman. You are quite a good dancer."

Roland giggled. "Cause you teached me."

Regina laughed and placed another kiss to his head. "At the next ball I will teach you another."

"Ok." Roland yawned.

"Good night my handsome knight." Regina whispered.

"Night Gina, night Papa." He said to Robin before turning over in bed.

"Goodnight buddy." Robin told him as he and Regina exited the room.

When they left the room Robin leaned against the wall for a moment. "That was very good of you, to pay so much attention to him. He had the time of his life tonight."

Regina smiled. "So did I." She said and looked down. He could see her mind was somewhere else.

"Missing your son?" He asked.

Regina's head snapped up. Her first reaction was an angry retort about it being none of his business, but when she looked in his eyes she saw kindness and concern. He wasn't a bad man…actually he was quite a good man and that made it all the more difficult to dislike him.

"Yes." She answered. She broke eye contact with him and looked down the hallway. "Valentines Day was a special day for us. We always spent it together."

"I'm sorry." He told her. He was sorry to see the joy that had been on her face during the party leave.

She shook her head. "He's happy, that's all that matters." She walked out onto the terrace and looked out over the kingdom. The stars here had always been beautiful and the clear night made it seem as if they went on forever.

He followed her and rested his hands against the rail. "It's beautiful out tonight." He said.

"It is." She answered. "I always enjoyed looking up at the stars when I lived here before."

They could hear the music coming from the ballroom. The party would go on for hours he knew. "Will you go back to the ball?"

Regina shook her head. "There's to many people, and now that I no longer have Roland for a distraction I would rather not." She sighed "I made my appearance. That's enough."

Robin turned and leaned back against the rail. "I never got a dance." He said.

Regina gave him an amused look. "And what exactly made you believe you were going to get a dance?"

Robin shrugged and gave her a crooked smile. "I suppose I was hoping."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "Well there are plenty of beautiful women in there who I'm sure would love to dance with you…it's not to late."

Robin turned to face her. "I don't want to dance with any of them." Regina looked at him from the corner of her eye and he lifted his hand and held it out to her. "May I have this dance Milady."

She should say no. She should turn away from him and head back to her room, but she turned to him. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

Robin smiled that crooked smile she was beginning to find endearing. "Well" He stepped closer to her. "You saved my son's life and have shown him nothing but kindness and you were also the most beautiful woman there tonight." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I must say I was a bit jealous you weren't on my arm this evening."

Regina laughed. "You were jealous of your four year old."

Robin shrugged and took a chance bringing his hand up to her waist. "He got to dance with you."

Regina rolled her eyes and against her better judgment allowed him to pull her closer to him but still didn't raise her hand to his. "He also got all of your attention…and a goodnight kiss. I would say that's something to be jealous of wouldn't you?"

Regina shook her head. "You're the one who said you were looking for a distraction Regina, I'm offering you one in the form of a dance." He told her.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "One dance." She brought her hand up to his and cursed herself when her heart rate increased when he pulled her body flush to his.

He held her close to him as they swayed together to the music. He'd wondered what it would be like having her this close…feeling her breath against his neck. She felt wonderful.

He swayed with her and allowed his hand behind her back to toy with her hair. "Your hair looks beautiful down like this. So very soft." Regina shuddered at the feel of him playing with her hair and looked up at him. "I like it."

She swallowed and cleared her throat. What in the hell was she doing? "Thank you." She allowed her self to run her hand over his shoulder. "You look quite handsome all dressed up like this." She smirked. "Who knew an outlaw could clean up so well?" He grinned and led her into a fancy twirl. She raised her eyebrow "And you're quite a good dancer as well."

"Well I was raised in nobility so I haven't always been a forest dweller." he told her.

Regina cocked her head. "Really? You were a noble?"

Robin nodded his head.

"How did you end up…doing what you do?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He told her and led her into another fancy step before dipping her. He held her like that for a moment and he grinned when her breath caught as he looked deep into her eyes. "Perhaps I'll tell you sometime."

She swallowed as he held her there. "I think that is a story I might like to hear."

He brought her back up slowly but continued to hold her close. "Then it's a story I will have to tell you." He wanted her…he looked into those deep brown eyes and felt as if he could see worlds in them. He wanted to lower his mouth to hers and kiss her until all the sadness faded from those eyes. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. He wanted to make love to her until she had no other thoughts in her mind except what he was doing to her body. He wanted her to scream out his name as he tasted her. He wanted her writhing and incoherent beneath him. He wanted to run his hands over every part of her body.

But not tonight. Not while she was vulnerable and missing her son. He wouldn't take advantage of this moment even if he was quite positive that if he leaned in and kissed her she would be his.

He raised his hand to run through her hair once again. "I suppose I should let you get back to your room."

Regina cleared her throat and nodded. She thought for just a moment that he might kiss her and for that moment she wanted him to…desperately.

But this was better. She couldn't allow herself to get involved with anyone, not when so many lives were in danger at the hands of her sister.

"Thank you for the dance Milady." Robin bowed to her then brought her hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there and smiled. "I should very much hope to dance with you again."

She gave him a teasing smile, regaining some of her composure. "Perhaps next time if you're a little quicker you might beat your son to asking me for a date."

Robin chuckled. "I will keep that in mind Milady." He held out his arm to her. This is as far as he would take it tonight. He didn't want to push, most assuredly didn't want to scare her, but he would very much like to keep this new relationship they seemed to be forging, something that could very closely resemble friendship. "Shall I walk you to your chambers?"


	3. Healing Touch

**Healing Touch**

no1else-but-me said:

**If you are still looking for promts. How about a missing year scene between Regina and Robin in the stables.**

**So I decided to do this promt in the series I have already created in the lost year. It is the sequel to Secret Admirer and Just One Dance.**

Rated K

Robin walked his horse towards the stables feeling sore in nearly every muscle in his body. He'd been on a week long hunt and on the way home he and his party had been attacked by a pack of flying monkeys. They'd lost men and he felt wary to the bone. It was beginning to seem as if they would never be rid of this witch who had made it her personal business to make all of their lives miserable.

He walked into the stable and paused in his steps when he saw her standing there. He hadn't seen her since that night at the ball. He'd wanted to but she had made herself scarce the next day, then the following day he'd left on the hunting trip. He studied her for a moment as he watched her. She was leaned into one of the horses cooing to it as if it were an old friend. She wasn't yet aware of his presence and in this moment all defenses were down. She looked beautiful.

She wasn't wearing one her of typical regal dresses but instead stood in a leather outfit that was more suitable for riding. He hair was braided back and fastened loosely behind her and in this moment she looked very young.

He cleared his throat and caused her to jump slightly. She turned to him and he saw the front of her outfit was cut low just as many of her dresses were. It hugged her figure nicely and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He smiled. "Milady."

Regina nodded her head toward him. "Robin."

He couldn't help but smile a bit wider at the use of his name. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Regina shook her head. Her heart rate had picked up, but it had nothing to do with him startling her. "It's ok."

"I'm surprised to see you here." He told her as he walked into the stable and led his horse into a stall. He turned to look at her and smirked a bit. "And dressed so casually."

Regina's expression steeled. "I don't know what business it is of yours what I choose to wear Thief."

So they were back to Thief again he thought to himself. "It isn't." He answered. "But I will say that you look lovely in it…it suits you more then the regal dresses I often see you in."

Regina felt her resolve weaken. "I'm tired of corsets." She shared. "I haven't worn one for nearly thirty years, and I can't say I missed them."

Robin thought about the corsets most women in this world wore and cringed at the thought of wearing something so tight everyday. "I would think not." He smirked at her again. "You Milady look lovely without one."

Regina felt herself blush. "Roland has missed you over the last week." She told him.

"And I him." Robin said. It was nearly dusk and the light flowing into the stable set a soft glow on her skin. "I plan to go into his room and cuddle up to him as soon as I have managed to get myself cleaned up."

Regina smiled a little sadly thinking of her own son and desperately wishing she could do the same. "He will be happy to see you." She looked at him closely. "I heard about the attack on your group."

Robin nodded. "We lost two fine men…men I've known for a very long time."

Regina looked down. "I'm sorry." She looked back up at him. "Were you hurt?"

Robin shook his head. "Just a bit sore." He grinned slightly. "Were you waiting for me Regina?"

Her eyes snapped up to his. "Of course not." She told him. "I simply felt like taking a walk and decided to visit the stables."

Robin's grin widened at the blush on her cheeks. "It had nothing to do with the fact you knew I would be returning today?"

He loved the way her eyes seemed to fire at him. He honestly had no idea why enjoyed ruffling her feathers as much as he did. "Don't flatter yourself Thief." She began to walk past him.

"Regina." Robin reached for her hand but winced and brought a hand to his shoulder at the quick movement.

Regina blinked and turned to look at him. "You were injured." She said flatly.

"It's nothing." Robin told her. "One of the monkeys got me with their claw is all."

Regina turned towards him. "Unbutton your shirt."

Robin smirked. "But Your Majesty, you haven't even bought me dinner yet."

She raised a brow at him that left him no argument.

Robin unbuttoned it and winced a bit more as he tried to push back his shirt so she could see his wound. Regina lifted a hand to help him and paused her movements as she saw the angry deep cuts along his chest. She shook her head. "No big deal? Were you just planning to do nothing to this wound? You thought it would be a good idea to allow it to get infected and end up leaving your son an orphan?"

"I was going to clean it." He defended but Regina shook her head.

"Idiot." She told him and raised a hand to the wound. She touched him softly. "I can heal this." It wasn't often she offered to heal someone.

Robin shook his head. "You don't have to do that Regina I will take care of it."

Regina looked up at him. He couldn't tell exactly what it was that he saw in her eyes but it looked a bit like sadness. "I understand if you are afraid of me…of my magic, but you should at least have this looked at Robin." She looked down and moved to step away from him.

He brought his hand up to her arm to stop her and placed the other under her chin so she would look at him. "I'm not afraid of you Regina…I just meant that I don't want you to trouble yourself…I mean, I'm not sure how magic works, but I wouldn't want you to use your energy when you may need it at any moment."

Regina swallowed and looked back at him. "It won't take much energy." she told him. "Besides you need use of your arm so you can hold your son."

Robin smiled. "Then I suppose I would be very grateful if you were to heal it."

Regina looked back at him and swallowed. Her heart pounded as she raised her hand to the wound. She closed her eyes and focused her energy and her hand began to glow bright purple.

Robin felt the magic as it went into him. It was exhilarating and light. Somehow everything around him seemed to intensify and he could smell her, that smell that was uniquely and perfectly Regina had him feeling nearly drunk. His pain eased as the magic went into the wound and he felt at peace. His muscle aches began to ease and the only thing he could think in his mind was that he wanted to draw her closer. He wanted to feel her in his arms the way he had as they danced after the ball that night. He wanted to press his lips to hers and hear her sigh out his name.

He opened his eyes when he realized that she had finished. He still had a light grip on her arm and when he looked at her he could see a mix of emotion in her eyes that he knew confused her nearly as much as it did him.

"Thank You." He told her.

Regina swallowed and looked down at her hand that still rested on his chest and as if she had just noticed that he still stood there with his shirt hanging open she began to pull her hand back. Robin gripped it and pulled it back against his chest.

"Thank you Regina." He said again. He looked at her for a moment as she stared back at him with wide eyes. He brought the hand that had been holding her arm up to her face and stroked lightly. "I'm going to be honest with you…" He took a breath attempting to calm his nerves. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Regina shook her head. "Magic can sometimes make you feel…" But she was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her senses where on overdrive and she could feel as his heart began to pick up it's pace. She parted her lips when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She felt as if the room were spinning and she couldn't quite find her balance, but she didn't need balance, not when his arm moved to her back, not when he pulled her closer to him, not when his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "Magic has nothing to do with me wanting to kiss you Regina as it is something I have wanted to do for quite a while." He grinned. "And it's something I am already wanting to do again."

"Robin" She sighed out not sure how to process what she was feeling.

He brought his hand up to her face. "Gods Regina you are beautiful."

"I'm not sure I can do this Robin." She told him honestly.

"I know." This time when he kissed her it was a gentle kiss to her head. "But I can wait until you're ready."

Regina shook her head. "What if I'm never ready?" She asked.

"Then I will wait forever I suppose." He told her gently.

"Why?" She asked and looked up at him with the question in her eyes. "I see the way women look at you, you could have any woman you wanted and I may never…"

He silenced her with another chaste kiss to her lips. "The only woman I am interested in is you."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Sucker for a lost cause?"

Robin shook his head. "I'm a sucker for beautiful Queens who have lost their way and look at me the way you are looking at me now." He placed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm a sucker for a mother who loves her child so much she would give up everything for him." He kissed her other cheek. "I'm a sucker for the woman who saved my son's life the very day she met him while risking her own."

Regina shook her head. "You don't know me Robin."

Robin pulled back and smiled. "Maybe not, but I want to Regina."

Regina stepped back and straightened her clothes. "I should go."

"Will I see you again soon Milady?" He asked her.

Regina looked into his eyes and saw kindness and sincerity. "Perhaps." She smiled and began to walk out of the stables.

"Regina?" He called and she turned back to him. "Why were you at the stables this evening?"

The corner of her lips turned up slightly. "I may have been concerned for your safety." She admitted but then added. "For Roland of course."

Robin smiled back at her. "Of course."


	4. To Comfort a Queen

**Tumblr Prompt: More OQ missing year please. Robin comforts Regina on Henry's birthday.**

**Rated T**

She didn't come to breakfast this morning and after a quick glance around the dining room when he'd gone to lunch she was still no where in sight.

Her moods are varied and he has gotten used to her being vulnerable in one moment and biting his head off the next. She is a complicated woman and he didn't fool himself into believing that the fact they had shared one kiss suddenly made her his in any way. The Queen had her own way of dealing with her grief and he knew that there was nothing he or anyone else could do that would push her through it.

She'd avoided him since their shared kiss in the stables. She'd voiced to him she didn't know if she could get into any type of relationship with him, but he'd hoped after the moment they had shared they would at least be somewhat friends at this point. He'd hoped that somehow he would have at least knocked down one of her walls. He'd hoped that perhaps she would let him in just a little.

But she'd gone back to snapping at him, just as she did others that tried to be there for her. One thing was certain, Regina Mills did not let anyone in easily.

Except one person. There was one person in this castle that she had allowed around her anytime he wished to be. His son.

No matter what was going on around them she always made it a point to seek out Roland, even if only for a few minutes. The boy adored her and it was fairly obvious that she felt the same.

The fact that she hadn't showed up for breakfast or lunch wasn't completely alarming as many times he noticed that she would opt out of being around the crowd, but the fact that she had yet to seek out Roland today, that was enough to concern him.

That is how he found himself walking out of the castle, with some food Granny had packed into a basket for her. The woman had said nothing about why the Queen may be making herself scarce today, but he'd noticed a touch of sadness in her eyes as she'd carefully packed up food for her. She'd handed him the basket and uttered a soft "Bring her back, she shouldn't be alone today."

It was rare for the older woman to show emotion or even the soft compassion that was shining in her eyes at that moment. When he'd asked what was so special about today she'd simply shook her head and turned away muttering once again. "Just bring her back."

So it appeared that whatever it was that caused this day to be significant to Regina he would have to hear it from the woman herself.

He made his way out of the courtyard and followed the path into the woods. He'd seen her take it several times before despite the warnings that she shouldn't leave the safety of the castle alone.

Regina did as she damn well pleased and Robin wasn't fool enough to believe anyone would stop her once she'd decided to do something.

He followed along the path and it wasn't long before he found a small clearing and there she was sitting on a fallen log. She wore one of her regal black dresses and had her hair pulled up in a twist.

He watched her for a moment and wondered about the many sides to Regina Mills.

She was the Queen today. Closed off, unapproachable. He was learning quickly that her looks reflected her mood. This wasn't he woman he'd danced with after the ball with her soft hair falling down into curls. It also wasn't the heartbreakingly vulnerable woman who had met him in the stables just days before. This was the woman he'd met first. The woman who he had saved from one of the flying beasts that now inhabited this land.

As closed off as this woman was though, it was this same woman who had saved the life of his son.

So he stepped forward and though she didn't turn he heard her voice. "What do you want?"

He cleared his throat and held up the basket even though she wasn't looking at him. "Granny sent you some food."

"I don't want any food." She said still not looking at him.

He stepped forward until he could just see the side of her face. "Want it or not, she sent it." He set the basket beside her. "May I sit."

She raised her brow and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Will it matter if I say no?"

"If you wish to be alone Regina then I will not force you to be in my presence." he told her. "But I would prefer you not be by yourself away from the protection of the castle."

"Always the hero." She turned her head, but didn't invite him to sit.

He sighed not knowing what to do so he walked to lean against a tree at the edge of the clearing. "Roland has missed seeing you today."

He thought he saw something flash in her eyes at that but only for a moment. "I'm not the best company today."

"It's not your job to always be good company Regina." He told her. "Sometimes being with the people who care about you can be a welcome distraction, or comfort, whatever it is you may need in that moment. You don't always have to be strong." He told her.

"Roland is a child." She said flatly. "It isn't his job to comfort me."

"There are other people who care about you Regina." He said softly.

She finally looked at him and gave him a small smirk. There was something in her eyes. Something almost dangerous. "Who? The Charmings?" She stood and began to walk towards him. "You?" She drawled out almost in a challenge.

"Among others." He answered, knowing her long enough to understand the game of intimidation she played often.

"What exactly is it that you want from me thief?" She asked as she stepped closer. He would be lying if he were to say that what he saw in her eyes didn't intimidate him, but he wasn't about to back down, not after seeing the other sides to this fascinating woman.

"I want to be your friend Regina." He told her and hoped she could see the honesty there.

She laughed a deep laugh that made his heart thump hard against his chest. She stepped closer into his space. "My friend?" She brought her hand up to his chest and allowed it to slide down the buttons of his shirt. "We both know that's a lie."

"Regina." He said in an even tone, much calmer then he felt.

"You don't want to be my friend thief." She drawled out as she allowed her hand to linger on his stomach just over the waist line of his pants. "But you do want me."

"I want you to let me in." He said even as she pressed her body against his and he felt his mind begin to short circuit.

"You want to fuck me." She said and suddenly crushed his mouth with hers. The kiss was heated, almost angry and he didn't fool himself for a moment that she was attempting to prove her point that no one simply wanted to be there for her, but rather that people always had an agenda and always wanted something in return for their kindness. He allowed the kiss but when she began to slide her hand farther south he took it into his own.

"Don't." He told her.

She smirked against his lips. "Don't what?" She purred and the look in her eyes terrified him nearly as much as it aroused him. "Don't give you what you've been dreaming about from the first moment you laid eyes on me." She pressed her lips to his again hard. "Don't pretend you don't want me thief I know it's a lie."

"You're right, I do want you Regina." He told her and her eyes flashed with triumph. "But not like this."

Her lips drawled into a snarl and she shoved back from him. "Go away."

"No." he told her evenly.

"What in the hell do you want from me?!" She shouted at him.

"I want you to stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you!" he said back to her.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You can't help me thief."

"I might, if you would let me. What is so wrong with having a friend Regina?" He asked her.

"I don't have friends." She told him and turned away again.

"Only because you won't let yourself." he told her. "What is so special about this day?" He asked and saw her back stiffen.

"I told you to leave." she said again in a voice void of emotion.

"And I said I'm not leaving."

"I don't want to talk about anything with you." She told him.

"I think you do." He stepped towards her as she glared at him.

"Oh, and what would give you that idea?" She smirked at him.

"Because if you truly didn't want to be near me you would have poofed yourself back into the castle by now." He said evenly. When she only glared at him he took another step forward. "Talk to me Regina."

"Talking won't fix anything." She told him.

"Perhaps not." He agreed. "But it can help you to heal."

"Maybe I don't want to heal." she sat back down on the log and stared straight ahead.

He didn't wait for an invitation this time, but instead sat down next to her. He said nothing more, but simply sat there and looked off into the forest. Being in nature had always had a calming affect on him. The sights and sounds had always been a comfort. He couldn't force her to talk to him, but he could sit here in the silence with her. He could let her know that he wasn't going anywhere and that despite what she may think he didn't want anything from her other then to simply know her.

He didn't know how long they sat there. Many times he could sit in silence in the woods for hours without feeling as if any time had passed at all.

So they sat as the light began to fade and dusk colored the sky.

"Today's Henry's birthday." She said it so quietly he almost missed it.

He let out a small breath and realized just how much pain she was in on this particular day. There were no words he could say so he simply laid his hand over her arm and waited.

She swallowed. "I always tried to make his birthday special." She breathed out. "Even when things were rocky between us…I still tried."

He moved his hand down her arm as a tear slipped from her eye. He laced his fingers with hers. "I'm sure you always did."

She shook her head. "I hope he's happy." She breathed out. "I only want him to be happy."

"I'm sure he would want the same for you." Robin told her.

She shook her head. "I can't be whole without him." She brought her hand to her heart. "I can never be happy Robin. It hurts to much."

"I thought that once." He told her. "When my wife died I was swamped with grief, I never thought I would feel whole again, never thought I would find happiness."

"But you had your son." She told him. "I have no one."

He turned towards her and brought his other hand up to her face. "That's not true Regina. You have people. You only need to open your eyes and see us."

"I let Henry in…" She whispered. "I promised to never let anyone into my heart again but I let him in and now I've lost him. I can't take that chance again."

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Regret it?" She asked.

"Letting Henry into your heart." He explained. "Do you regret it?"

"Of course not." She pulled back slightly from him.

"Loving someone…allowing people into your life is never a mistake Regina, even if you lose them, you still carry a part of them with you. Even when they are gone they still make your life better. It's going on alone that will hurt you the most." He told her.

"I don't know how to not be alone." She told him.

"You learned how with Henry." He said softly. "You can learn again."

"I'm not sure I want to." She shared.

"That is a decision only you can make." He ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You may be the most infuriating person I have ever met." She rolled her eyes but didn't pull back.

"Maybe." he agreed. "But I think you like me anyway."

She shook her head. "I loathe you."

He smirked. "No you don't."

"Maybe not loathe, but dislike strongly." She said.

"Then why are you still sitting here with me?" He asked allowing their normal banter to distract her.

"Because you won't leave." She pointed out.

He decided against pointing out that she could, fearing that just to spite him she would. He also didn't miss the fact that she still had her fingers laced with his. "Fair enough" he told her. "It is getting late. Perhaps we should both head back." He offered.

Regina shook her head. "I haven't eaten the food Granny sent yet." She bent to pick up the basket and picked through it. She pulled out an apple and handed it to him.

"You want me to eat with you?" He asked raising a brow.

"If your going to sit here hovering you might as well not do it hungry." She snipped.

They ate together in companionable silence before making their way back to the castle and if his hand laced with hers once again on their way back…well neither one of them brought it up.


End file.
